Saki the necromancer
by Caexah
Summary: When her friend died Saki did go far to save her, even if it meant to defy death. However now her power is slowly getting out of control, and the friend would attempt to save her by getting the only one she knows that may be able to help to help. Even if it meant having to knock the champion off her throne.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Saki.

AN/ I thought this would be a interesting twist on Saki. What do you think?

PS. Review :)

AN2/ Pulling it down and putting it up again as it didn't appear on the website outside of my profile, hopefully it will work this time. sorry for the inconvenience.

XXXXXXXXXX

1))

They stood on a small island whose land seemed battered, like it has taken on more than one nature catastrophe and barely survived.

The piece of earth was barely sticking above the raging river, but only half of it was in the water. The other half was sticking into the free air out over the waterfall, somehow managing not to fall down.

The river of water stretched beyond the horizon on both sides of the island, and was moving at such tremendous speeds that it was a wonder the earth wasn't being torn apart of it's strength. On that side the weather was really good with no cloud in the shining blue sky.

On the other side was the abyss that all the water fell down. If you looked down you was able to seen far down below an wast ocean of lava flowing around wildly, sometime something erupt down there and sending lave upwards in a display of orange and red colors. However no matter how beautiful it would look you could barely see down there.

It was dark-ish down there as despite the bright colors of the lava and magma big clouds of black ash was floating around obscuring the sights. The scorching hot ash could reached the top of the waterfall, but not any further upwards than that.

This made one half of the island look like it was resting on an wast sea of black ominous clouds.

Lighting danced in those ash clouds, sometimes just traveling around, sometimes it shared it energy with the just as ominous dark sky, that just as often gave a lighting strike back. There was always a line of hash but beautiful light connected the dark clouds below with those above that was moving as though in a storm without rain.

The island was lush on one side, growing grass and trees around a lake full of fish. It was getting it's water from the ocean from that side through a small stream. Another stream lead water from that lake to the other part of the island. A white morning mist hovered slightly over the ground. Making it seem like a small Paradise.

On the other side there was still plant life, but it seemed harsher. Like it was harder to grow there. The trees and land seemed like it was infested by a vine plant type whose leaves and flowers are an unsettling and very unnatural scarlet red. Small darker mist cloud had gathered somewhat obscuring some things slightly as they moved around lazily.

The small stream from the greener part slowly become darker, slowly gathering a unnerving blood red color as it went. It gathering in a small lake on the darker side of the island and becoming dead still. The red lake seemed to glow slightly, making it a beautiful sight, but very alarming and disturbing. if you was able to look under the island you would notice there was a hole in the bottom where the bloody liquid fall down into the abyss. Making it seem like the island was bleeding.

On the middle of the island the two people was looking at each other. One had glowing blue eyes and was standing on the green part of the island, while the other had glowing red eyes and was standing on the darker half.

One was clothed in a fresh blue cloak, while the other had an ominous dark red one.

The way they was looking at each other they was able to see the lake of the other in the back ground. Giving the blue cloaked one the blue lake while the red cloaked one got the unsettling red one.

"So... it has been years now since it happened..." Said the blue cloaked one, which shall from now one until an name is given be called Blue. The voice was female, and rather young.

The red one, who is from now on called Red until an name is given, had it's eyes drawn toward the stream running from Blue's land to her's, where it slowly become thicker and grained the red color.

"Time tend to flow ever onward" Remarked Red softly.

"That it do, but it still felt like yesterday you pulled me out of the Styx" commented Blue, seemly thinking back on what happened that day. "You even took the memories of my death and my time spend dead into yourself, and no matter how much I begged you refused to give them back to me"

"Your death was too unpleasant, you would suffer. Knowing death is not for the living, you would change" Said Red seemly seeing things far away.

"Instead you suffered and changed, you are very different than what you was." Remarked the Blue one.

"I had already changed irreversible when my power awake, and more so when I went to get you back. Your death and time in death was but a drop and hardly make a difference compared, even now i see things best let unsaid. Death is not for you. Let the ghosts rest." Said Red idly.

"I can't help but feel guilty though. If I haven't died you wouldn't have awakened, and you wouldn't see the things you see." Whispered Blue sadly.

"Don't be. I already knew what I would go through before I awakened, I could feel it. Warning me. It was my decision to do what i did and I do not regret it. The visions hardly brothers me anymore." Said Red easily.

"I tore the family apart" Whispered Blue, feeling strangely vulnerable.

"It was already falling apart, they merely stayed together for our sake. Your death was just the catalyst that made the embers bloom into a fire." Reasoned Red.

"I tore you apart from our Teru Nee-sama" Said Blue.

"Teru and i didn't have the best relationship after i began my habit in our family game, choosing to go with my father instead of with her to our mother was also my choice. One that i also don't regret, as he needed me more. He would have done suicide if I haven't, I seen it." Said Red again idly, as she didn't talk about the death of her father. Something at times unnerved Blue, but she understood it.

Blue knew Red saw the death of people in all her awakened hours whatever she wanted or not, such was the curse of an Necromancer as powerful as Red. Some days when there is someone that died more violent than normally Red is able to feel the death as if it was herself that died. There was some of the deaths that was horrifying painful, but Red now merely pulled a grimace when it happened.

"Then it was a good choice, though we isn't sisters in blood your father is my father figure. I would be sad if he died."

"Teru didn't seem to forgive that choice of mine" Remarked Red off handily.

"Teru Nee-sama is an idiot" Stated Blue strongly.

"I am not one to know about that" Said Saki "Teru seem to have done well for herself"

"Can you feel her from here?" asked Blue impressed.

"Not clearly. She is still angry at me" Answered Red a bit sadly.

"Maybe I should beat her up" Commented Blue, having gotten over her vulnerability.

"I think that would only make it worse" Disagreed Red with an amused air that made Blue grin brightly, happy that she cheered up Red.

"Then what should I do to teach Teru Nee-sama an lesson about how you treat little sisters?" Wondered Blue aloud.

"What about beating her at her own game?" Suggested Red "That is how it started, with me refusing to do my best at those games."

"What is that game again?" Asked Blue even if she already knew it, she just wanted to keep up the talk with Red. It was rare they talk like this as Red is mostly asleep when she could to avoid the visions of death.

"Mahjong" Answered Red even as she knew that Blue knew it, she too enjoyed this rare talk. "A peculiar game that in hands like ours become more than a game of chance and luck with a bit of skill, and more a battle field of powers and traps"

"And how do we get Teru Nee-sama to play with us, and isn't it a game for four?" Asked Blue again just asking even if she knew the answer.

"I believe that Teru is the inter-high Mahjong champion if what I heard from father is right, surely she will appear to defend her title this year" Answered Red idly.

"So I will knock her off her throne and then beat her up with a fish!" Cheered Blue happily "What a brilliant idea little sister!"

Red looked even more amused "Thank you"

"It has been awhile since I played last, I wonder if I still can" Remarked Blue looking at her hand.

"There is that Mahjong cafe you go past each time we go home, you could relearn and sharpen your skill there" Answered Saki looking at one of the butterflies on Blue's side of the island with interest, they wasn't there before.

They only appear when blue is excited and/or happy.

Red smiled, even as she suddenly seemed to visible seemed to fatigue. The dark mist on Red's side began to darken and multiply itself to cover more.

Blue noticed and knew she didn't have much time left to talk before Red fall asleep.

"Don't worry" Said Red as Blue was about to open her mouth "I will try to be more awake from now on"

"You do not have to if you don't want to" Said Blue as she become serious again. While she didn't know what Red was going through with her visions, she saw what pain and suffering Red was going through early on.

Her little's sister's screams still hunted Blue's ears to this day.

And she suspected it is worse now for Red even if she didn't show it, as their power grew a lot since then.

"I need to" Answered Red tiredly and warily "My power is getting uncontrollable, the visions are beginning to appear in my sleep now"

"What!" Shouted Blue worried. Sleep was the only sanctuary against the visions that they knew of, if that was being invaded Red would be hunted by them all hours every day.

"Maybe it is because I don't use my power enough, and it is it's way to tell me to use it. Maybe I just need to be awake more. I don't know" Commented Red lazily seemly uncaring, observing the butterflies disappear into nothingness and dark clouds appearing in the sky on Blue's side.

Blue was worried.

"Do not worry, I will not do suicide to escape the visions" Said Red easily "For even in death they will not leave me. I know it, I seen it"

Blue flinched. So Red had considered suicide.

"I am sorry you have to suffer for me" Said Blue again softly.

Most of the black mist faded, leaving the breath taking dark and red colored land of Red's for Blue to see. The lighting in the background began to intensify.

Red was angry. Something that only happened when Blue began to blame herself for what happened.

"I am no longer suffering, I am on the other hand very comfortable with my existence. Again I do not regret my choice, do not regret it for me" Ordered Red with a hint of strength, then her voice become harsher "And I have never considered suicide no matter what you think, you and father are too important for me to leave."

"but-"

"Nothing. I know a lot of things, things that my power has teach me, that was merely one of them. I am stronger than that"

"I know..."

"My fate may be crueler than your, but it hardly makes my life a tragedy." Stated Red firmly, before weakening. She spent a lot of her energy on being angry. The black mists went back with a vengeance, and spreading even faster.

"Sigh, it seems our time is almost up" said blue sadly.

"Then let's not go into this dark tropics" Suggested Red before asking "Did you have fun swimming yesterday?"

Blue's eyes lit up, she loved swimming.

"It was great!" Cheered Blue happily "The lake was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I fund this fish, it was this big" She gestured with her hands how big it was, it was impressively big. "And -"

Red just smiled as she listened to Blue continue talking about her time, while the dark mists slowly circling her lazily. Concealing her form slightly.

When Blue finished talking Red spoke up "It is good you had such a good time... Chiharu. (Name meaning 'one thousand springs.' )

The now identified Chiharu smiled back softly "Thank you... Rei" (Name meaning 'bell' 'nothing, zero' 'lovely' or 'spirit/ghost'. In this case it is written as 'spirit/ghost')

Just then the dark mist fully covered Rei's lands and obscured her fully from Chiharu's sight.

Red red cloaked form that was now named Rei, had fallen asleep.

"Still gonna overthrow Teru Nee-sama from her throne, then force her to help you. She was always better at using her power, maybe she can help you my precious little sister and maybe you can leave the darkness behind and once again bloom on the up of an mountain... Saki" She stated to the dark mists, that didn't react to her words.

(Saki means blossom)

Feeling something happening far away the blue cloaked figure gave the wall of black mist one last look as she turned around and began to walk away.

With a smile of determination Chiharu disappeared from her lands in a swirl of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awakening the figure on the bed moved her arm and turned off the alarm that was ringing loudly on a small table besides the bed.

Already wide awake the figure got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to get ready for school.

She was young, about the age of a first year high-school student. And was also rather petite. She had brown hair at an medium length, just past her shoulders. She wasn't muscled heavily, but she was toned beautifully, likely from a sport of some kind.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom she looked herself in the eyes.

Meeting her was red and blue. One of her eyes was brilliant blue, while the other was currently a dull red.

Rei was still asleep.

Reaching out to touch the refection while she starred at the red eye "Sleep well... Rei"

Then she put and bandage over it, covering it.

"Saki! Are you done in there?" Called out Rei's father, their father.

"Soon!" Called Chiharu back playfully, before looking in the mirror again, this time at her body.

It had been years since she died, and then dragged back to life by Rei. However her orginal body was damaged beyond repair, so Rei had used her own body for her to inhabit. Then Rei had more or less faded into an coma for the stain of bringing a soul back to mortal soil, leaving Chiharu in control of the body.

Even with Rei being the owner of the body she didn't take the control back when she got out of the coma, she was too unstable. Even later Rei's irregular sleeping schedule made her controlling their shared body impossible.

Rei's original name was Saki, but she took another as it would get weird to have the body called that but the sprite controlling it called something else while a sprite with the name was awake inside.

So now the body was called Saki. The resurrected family friend that died a tragic death in a fire was still called by her real name, Chiharu. The original owner of the body that is able to see ghosts and with a connection to death was called Rei.

"Saki!" Called Dad again. "you are going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" Fast finishing she took on her school uniform, while she ran past the kitchen she took a piece of toast to eat on the way.

Pulling the famous running while eating toast. She smiled as she ran, even year later the novelty of running was still there. Even before she died her original body had her legs hurt in an accident, making her unable to walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing school as walked to the Mahjong cafe. She was Sirius with what she said to her little sister. She would defeat Teru Nee-sama and knock her off her throne.

For that purpose she wanted to see if she was still any good at it.

She wasn't sure if her school had a club, she asked bit around. But it seemed nobody really knew anything. If there was a club it was very small. There was some rumors the student president was running a Mahjong club that had too few members to be legally running, and that the student president was abusing the power of her position to keep it running.

She would ask around tomorrow again, if nothing else than because this Hisa person sounded interesting.

Walking inside she found the inside relaxing, the was Mahjong tables around, but also normal tables for relaxing. There was a small bar that sold coffee and other drinks to the players.

"welcome" Said a... maid?

Yea, a person about a year older than her wearing a maid outfit just greeted her. She has short, wavy seaweed to pale dark green hair. She has copper brown eyes and wears a pair of large glasses.

"Thank you?" She asked unsure.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" Asked the maid.

"Yea, Mahjong used to be a family game. We haven't played it in a long time however, so I wanted to see if I lost my touch at it. This is my first time at a Mahjong parlor" Answered Chiharu, feeling a bit awkward at the maid outfit.

"I see, well I show you around. We are a bit short handed so if you find you like the game, you can probably get a job here" Stated the maid shamelessly.

"What's with the maid outfit?" asked Chiharu curiously.

"With Mahjong becoming more popular grandfather decided to make this a maid Mahjong cafe. It's working" Said the Maid amused.

"oh" stated Chiharu intelligently.

"Ah, I'm Someya Mako, but just call me Mako. You?" Asked Mako curiously.

"My name is Miyanaga Saki, please just call me Saki" Answered Chiharu, giving the name of the body she was controlling instead of the name of her sprite. It was just easier for strangers that way, not to mention if she started to use the name of this body's long 'dead' friend she would be sent to a mental hospital.

"Your a Kiyosumi student?" asked Mako looking at Chiharu's uniform.

"Yea, I'm a first year"

"Interesting" Stated Mako "Anyway, you know the rules right?"

"I believe so, it has been a long time since he played" Answered Chiharu safely.

"well I suppose I can take some games with you to see, however I will have to ask you to pay the fee for playing before that" Offered Mako.

Giving the maid girl the money "here"

"If you work here you can play all you want for free" Stated Mako smiling slyly.

Laughing a little Chiharu answered "I will have to see if the tiles still likes me, or if they taken offense for my absence"

"Well before we begin I will say that this is a No Rate parlor, meaning that no gambling is allowed. Not that I think your one of gamble, but it is my job to say it"

"It's fine" Chiharu waved off the vague apology with a smile.

Soon enough she sat before Mako and with two non-script men on each side, ready to start the game. She was East, the dealer.

Reaching over to press the bottom that would get the dice rolling Chiharu's smile turned predatory, and her lone blue eye seemed to begin to shine.

_'I will let lose the One thousand springs forming a raging river, to crush all the that stand in my way with Ten million water drops. Tremble before my flow, and drown in my wake. Be wary, because I am not holding back!'_

She unleashed her power and aura and made those able to see just a bit of the supernatural seem like from behind Chiharu a giant moving tsunami towering above them was about to crash into them.

_'Just wait Teru Nee-sama, I am coming for your throne!'_

"click"

And the dice was rolling!


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer: I do not own Saki.

AN/ I have nothing to say.

Cap 2

Extrasensory Perception, or ESP for short, is a relative new power in newer times. It may have been around since the beginning of human civilizations where it was commonly called magic, but it is first now that humans have evolved enough that the prof of ESP exist.

More and more humans got talents and abilities that become more concrete than old time fortune telling and some other invisible sense. Some children could levitate a rock, some could manipulate flames or water to a slight degree. Nothing truly dangerous as of yet.

It got lots of attention for many people on the planet, that wanted to study this new development in the human evolution. But after the people got over the shock of the existence of ESP the hype slowly died down as more and more children showed talent.

Then everything turned to normal and people had adapted to and then accepted this new truth.

Granted even now there was a ratio of every hounded humans only one of this had talent for ESP of an level 1, the lowest level of power. Barely able to do more than lift a paper.

However there was those with far more power. People like Teru that could before she reached ten create strong winds with her power. Chiharu that since very young felt connected to water and could control it to her will. Able to sense items and fish in it.

Next to them little Saki, who could make flowers bloom would normally go unnoticed. However both Teru and Chiharu could sense that while seemly all Saki could do was harmlessly make a flower bloom, her ability was _Strong. _

Even if Saki's ability was visibly useless, her power to make it happen is much stronger than in term of raw strength was greater then both Teru's and Chiharu's was with their element.

So strong it seemed wasted on such a small ability. Saki didn't seem to care, loving flowers and all.

Chiharu was a part of their family and her, Saki and Teru was calling each other sisters, even if only Teru and Saki was blood related. When the water girl died and Teru left with Mom after declaring Saki no sister of her's, Saki's mind curled into itself and then snapped, changing the nature of her own power. Molding it into something she could _use_.

Her natural affinity turned into an unnatural one and become _death,_ mixed with _soul_.

Dragging back the soul of her friend was done instinctively by her power in an effort to protect her mind what what started the change. Her friend was a support she dearly needed after her real sister rejection of their blood bond.

However the human mind can't handle such an unnatural affinity just like that. Saki went into a coma that lasted several months for her mind to cope with that itself unintentionally did to itself, slowly turning Saki, the naive girl, into Rei, the girl that had seen too much death.

It was a very awkward for Chiharu the moment when she woke up in her friend's body, not crippled anymore. Her friend and little sister's mind was closed off so she couldn't talk to Saki while the girl was in her coma. She had her fiend's worried father to deal with, her mom and big sister Teru Nee-sama left, and her own real mom had traveled out of the country without leaving a contract number or address out of grief.

It was a very awkward time for Chiharu indeed.

Saki's father found out quickly that Chiharu wasn't his daughter, the fact that the eyes are windows to the soul may have more truth to it than most realize, as her eyes had turned blue instead of the normal faint red that was Saki's was a big clue for him.

Chiharu's subconsciousness problem with believing that she now was in a body with healthy legs was another big clue. She had trouble walking for months. Something a caring father would notice rather fast.

Saki's father was surprising acceptably of it when she had thoroughly proved she was Chiharu, the proof was not limited to her showing her control over water, but also a list of questions and reaction tests, And Saki's own father's ability to detect lies.

Not a strong ability, as his raw power used to fuel it was rather weak, but extremely useful.

After the questioning he now knew that Saki's still existed within her own body, Chiharu could easily sense Saki within herself, and that said body wasn't completely taken over by the girl his daughter brought back from life.

Chiharu could feel this as her soul was now connected to Saki's own, Saki's power preventing the ream of the afterlife from taking Chiharu's unending soul back, not to mention Saki's power's overwhelming pressure. It had grown a lot since the last time Chiharu felt it before she died, neither that or she could just feel it more clearly when in such close contract.

This in Chiharu's eyes made Saki's dad her dad also. They was closer than sisters and the term 'soul sisters' had never had such a literal meaning.

When Saki's mind did wake up, she went insane. Her power was out of control. Her ability made her connect mentally to the souls around her, and her death aspect made her see all the possible ways for them to die. Not only that connected to their soul she was able to feel what they felt in the visions, including physical wounds or emotions such as fear.

Those near her when she awake included her father.

There is unending possible outcomes to every action, and such there was also unending amount of times and ways to die. Falling down the stars, car accident, old age and murdered was but a few. Saki was only awake for a few seconds, but she had already seen her family die countless time, together with all creatures from insect to humans to bodiless sprites in 20 mile radius. Past, present and future.

Saki's mind couldn't take it and screamed inhumanly, and went into a coma again, a little more warped than before.

Chiharu felt it, and couldn't do anything before Saki's mind locked down. It scared her out of her wits. Eventually Chiharu manged to make a shield out of her own power around Saki's power to dampen it's affects as much as she could. She couldn't block Saki's power as it was too strong for her to block.

It didn't block Saki's versions, but it made her feel more separated from them, so it didn't feel like it was her body that died. It was still horrifying, but now it was bearable, for a time.

Because of the stress on Saki's mind laid upon it by her visions, uncontrollable power and unnatural affinity she couldn't be awake for a long time before she was forced to go into a coma again. Not to mention that her power get stronger the more death she see, and sleeping is a way to reset that power down to it's natural state.

At this time she was already called Rei by herself, and she was even able to control her own body for a time before her soul and mind has to rest. It was just easier to sleep after she had taken another name, hearing her name called in her sleep make her wake up which was a bad thing when she was healing and recovering.

Most of the time Chiharu use her power to block Rei's as much as she could when Rei was awake, and it was helping immensely to stop Rei from going insane, but when Rei is asleep Chiharu was freely able to use her ESP power.

Such as she did in the game of mahjong with Mako. Rei was asleep at the time, and had stopped Chiharu from helping her stop her visions that appeared in her sleep as she wanted to deal with those herself.

Games of chance had always been reacting weird when in contract with those with ESP talents, and the 6 Dice test is what is most commonly used to spot those with the talent.

6 Dice is an extremely simple test. You take 6 dices and then put them all in a rattle cup and then throw them. Those normal with no talent in ESP get normal results, whose those with talent get weird results. Such as all 6s, or from 1 to 6, or weird shapes.

Chiharu got three 3s, two 2 and one 1 in the majority of her tries.

Saki got all of them somehow to stand on top of each other in a tower shape, all of them with the 6 turned upward.

There was more tries to see if the results was genuine, but all attempts bore similar weird results. It made Chiharu wonder what kind of result Teru Nee-same would have gotten.

Because of this effect, games that require both luck and skill become more popular to hone and battle using one's power. Mahjong in particular become more much more popular due to the many different ways one's power can manifest in the game.

Chiharu's power over water manifested in a extremity good sense of flow. When she manifest her power in mahjong she imagine herself sailing, and her mahjong tiles changes direction on the boat, on a sea full of dangerous surprises that move around just waiting to sink her boat. The other players also has their own boats in her mind, and if she can crash into them she Ron them, and if she reach one of the safe islands it's Tusmo.

It gave her an incredible amount of foresight in Mahjong, as she can almost see what tiles that make her crash. If she get really serious the water get wilder and her power begin to change from passive foresight to a mixed offensive and defensive ability.

But that is a story for another time.

In her battle against Mako the maid, Chiharu never got serious enough to activate it. Rei was asleep at that moment so Chiharu was able to use some of her power, but she didn't want to draw on her full power as that would wake Rei and the same time leave the young Necromancer defenseless with no shield. That was to be avoided, at all costs.

While Mako was a really good player, with good solid skill and great ability to read the board, she never really played an ability user before, which messed up the maid's ability to read the board.

The two other players at the table also had great ability, and had obviously played the game for a long time. While they wasn't that great or skillful they had experience.

Chiharu was able to easily defeat them, and she did so.

Though she may have overdid it just a bit. It had been a really long time since she played the game, and she may just have been a bit too enthusiastic in playing it after such a long time.

Just a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~That was kind of mean~_ Commented a voice a voice in Chiharu's head softly. It was Rei that was commentating on the Mahjong game she had with Mako yesterday.

Chiharu felt kind of sorry for how aggressive and ruthless she played. She utterly _crushed_ her opponents. But at last she knew her abilities and skill with the game didn't fade with the time spent not playing and was a sharp as ever.

_~Sorry~ _Chiharu thought feeling guilty back to Rei that was living inside her head, which was weird as the body was Rei's to start with. But it couldn't be helped. If Rei took control of the body her power would be able interact with the world more freely, likely sending her into a coma once again.

~_Don't apologize to me~_ Sighed Rei exasperated.

_~Sorry~ _Thought Chiharu, this time playfully.

They was on their way to school, and Rei had just woken up not that long again, having slept for a full day. That wasn't uncommon for Rei however, normally she sleep even longer. Her powers put a serious strain on her mind and soul.

_~Mako looked young enough to still be in school, think sh__e go to __Kiyosumi__?~ _Asked Rei going over the memories Chiharu shared with her.

_~Maybe, why?~_ Answered and asked Chiharu curios where Rei was going with the question.

_~There is a chance she is an member of the Mahjong club or at last knows if it exist or not~_ Said Rei.

_~Oh. That is a really good idea~_ Agreed Chiharu honestly. ~_A shame I didn't ask~_

With that she entered the school building, going to her class to prepare for another day of learning. Not that she was a bad student, and she was comfortable laying in the top ten of her year in matters of grades.

She had no problems keeping up academically.

However unlike a normal day of studying and then going for a swim or for home something was different.

"So where is this Mahjong wonder Mako?" She heard someone ask while she walked down the hallway to the first year classes.

_'Mako, the maid Mahjong player from yesterday? She's here for revenge for her defeat?_' Thought Chiharu worriedly, jumbling to conclusions.

_~You was rather hash yesterday~_ Said Rei informed mystically. As usual Rei couldn't really do anything anymore without doing it mystically. _~But I think it was the laughter you did that may have pushed her over the edge~_

_~Hey! Don't mock my beautiful laugh~_

_~It made you seem insane, laughing hysterically like that~_ Deadpanned Rei.

"She should be here somewhere, she had the first year uniform of our school yesterday" Said the familiar voice of Mako, the one that she beaten down yesterday.

_~So she really is here for me, with reinforcement no less~_ Thought Chiharu in panic ~_Should I hide?~_

_~That would merely delay them~_ Answered Rei unhelpfully.

_~Delay sounds just fine!~ _Answered Chiharu stubbornly and ducked behind a corner to peek at Mako's reinforcement without being seen. ~_I will run and run away until there is nowhere to run, and then I jump over the edge of the cliff!~_

Peeking around the corner she observed the person Mako brought. She was tall, with red hair and wore the 3th year school uniform with a long shirt.

Chiharu thought she looked like an gang leader, and could easy imagine this newcomer laughing loudly on a motorbike with a wooden sword over her shoulder with an army of scary gang members behind her.

Mako would be at her side with a white doctor face-mask as the next in command.

_~Scary~_ Yelled Chiharu in her mind as she hide again.

_~If it is any help I know that this red head hasn't killed anyone~_ Said Rei, her power able to tell those things.

~_How about injuring people?~_ Asked Chiharu nervously as the voices of Mako and this unknown come closer.

_~I don't know. I deal with ends, not pain or harm.~_ Replied Rei truthfully, but utterly unhelpful.

"...What are you doing?" Asked a voice right behind her!

"Waa!" Reflexively pulling away from the voice Chiharu turned to see who sneaked up behind her.

The girl that asked was looking dryly at her, mildly amused.

_~Pretty~_ Thought Chiharu as she looked at the girl, that was wearing the tie of the first year students. Her hair was a bright pink, and reached mid-back. Her soft face was without sharp lines or curves, and pretty. She had a massive bust that shouldn't be on one so young.

_~Angelic~_ Agreed Rei in a semi-amused tone.

Chiharu thought Saki was making a joke with that word, but she couldn't really see where the joke was in looking angelic. Which this girl totally was.

"There she is" Chiharu froze comically as she heard Mako's voice call to her boss. She turned her head to see the one she had beaten and the tall red head look at her.

"Oh? So this is the one?" Asked the suspected, confirmed in Chiharu's opinion, motorcycle gang leader as she looked at Chiharu closely.

"You never take me alive Yakuza!" The girl possessing the body of the person she view as her younger sister yelled desperately as she ran away from the scene.

_~Wasn't she just a gang leader a few minutes ago... how did she become a senior Yakuza member?~_ Asked Rei struggling to understand how her friend made that leap, and why.

_~Truth is stranger than fiction, don't question it~_ Replied Chiharu as she fled. _~Plus it give me a reason to skip school. Surely I feared the possibly deadly retaliation by the Yakuza after beaten up one of there subordinates is a good enough reason?~_

_~Not with that explanation they won't~_ Answered Rei dryly as her presence become more faded, and she soon fell into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mako looked at her friend as she pushed up her glasses, giving them a ominous shine.

"Yakuza huh?... something you want to tell me Hisa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Chiharu ended up with detention for the stunt, though the teacher seemed awfully amused at her excuse. He seemed even more amused when he gave her detention at the old school building after school. The school's student congress president would pick her up there and assign her her punishment for skipping.

The water girl imagined a nerdy looking girl with brown hair set in pig tails and thick glasses and unable to have any kind of fun when the teacher said 'school's student congress president'.

_~You have watched too much anime as of late, you are stereotyping... again.~_ Warned Rei lazily, sounding a bit more than half asleep.

_~Hey, those were serious educational material. I learned a lot I didn't know before.~_

_~Like how to control a giant space traveling able robot that are the only hope for humanly?~_

Was that sarcasm? Chiharu wondered briefly. Na, not about such a serious question.

_~Yea! Never know when you need to know that! I will have to study it more thoroughly when we get home, think if I needed to know that but didn't? Earth would go under because of it, and I will not allow it! Earth will not be destroyed on my watch!~_ Chiharu declared heroically.

_~Good to see that Earth is in good hands~_ Answered Rei mystically, again.

Chiharu pouted at Rei._ ~that was what you said last time too~_ She whined.

_~This was the seventh time this week you declared yourself Earth's protector, I didn't feel the need to respond differently. Of course if earth do come under attack from aliens I will show you the fated weapon you need to become that protector.~ _

Chiharu blinked _~You mean there are giant robots on earth and there is a chance of alien invasion?~_

_~Maybe...~ _Admitted Rei mystically before she closed off the connection. Anything that could be used a weapon was a thing she knew where was.

Chiharu's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oi? Saki? Are you okay?" Asked a concerned classmate as she looked at the open mouthed open eyed girl. Poking to her a few times with no reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in front of the old school building, one that was in rather good condition but was rather small compared to the main school.

If she was to guess then this building wasn't abandoned because there was something wrong with it. There just wasn't enough space anymore. The town had grown and so had the amount of children, and thus the need for more space. So a new bigger building was build. With no need for this building they didn't use it, or clean it.

Chiharu was happy to finally be here. It had taken an hour to get here after school.

It was a problem she had. Getting lost that is. Well it was a problem that Saki had, as in the body. She was cursed, her family was. It was running in their blood. Father also had it, as do Teru. Rei's mother didn't have it.

Chiharu didn't know the specifics as even father didn't know them, he thought it was merely heritable. Rei had however informed it was a curse, but even she didn't know the specifics as those specifics didn't involve death. Rei speculated however that it involved an ancestor finding something that he shouldn't have found, and was cursed in the inability of finding something again.

And of course the gods don't like to only punish the guilty, but every family member they may have now and in the future and their pets. Gods have never been the most reasonable of people like that.

So Chiharu was late and hoped that the School's student 'whatever it was' president was still there. Not that she thought she would be, an hour is a long time to wait after all. But you could always hope.

If only to get those hope crushed later.

"I'm finally here!" She yelled as she stood before the doors of the old school building. Happy that she was here after the long journey. The majority of time on that journey was however spent attempting to get Rei to show her where there was dormant giant robots that just needed a pilot laying around rather then finding her way. But that couldn't be helped, it was giant robots after all.

Rei never did answer her questions.

"You are finally here" Said a voice from within the building, one that she was sure she heard before but couldn't place it on a face. The door of the old school building opened and out walked...

The crimson haired Yakuza queen that had been talking to her maid underling outside the first year classrooms walked out with a grin on her face. One of a cat that catch the mouse without even working for it. One of an eagle whose prey crawled inside their nest by themselves.

Chiharu paled in a dramatic manner and jumbled to conclusions. "You killed the School's Student 'Whatever it was' President to take her place imposter. You can't fool me Yakuza I'm too smart for you!" She yelled as she pointed at the girl with accusation heavy in her voice. "I told once you never take me alive!"

Water began to solidify out of the air and water from the nearby stream left it to float around Chiharu.

The Yakuza's eyes widen a bit in surprise at the showcase of higher level ESP ability, before they narrowed in a pleased grin. Totally ignoring Chiharu's hostile attitude. That grin reminded Chiharu of an animal that discover their it's prey was juicer than it had thought.

"Replacing the student congress president?" Asked this crime princess with a sinister smile before declaring rather dramatic and theatrical "I was the congress president in the first place!" She laughed ominously.

Chiharu of course ate it all up "You have blackmailed the entirety of the teachers in school and they are now your minions? How cruel! Has the corruption country reached so far into the brainwashing facilities know as schools?! Are there no future for this world?!"

The congress president laughed even louder, in what Chiharu thought was evil tones, but honestly was helpless laughter at something ridiculous.

"Just you wait, I have Rei show me the giant robots and I will protect the earth as it's future protector. Will be not have have free rein as long as I am here!" Announced Chiharu as she stuck a heroic pose with the water around her hitting the sun just right to create a rainbow behind her.

It was something she had worked on for hours, both the pose and the rainbow. She had glad she did, think if she was in this situation and didn't have pose. She would be a failure as a hero.

"...What are you talking about?" Asked another voice from the inside. The door opened once again to show the pink haired girl that had blown Chiharu's perfect cover.

"Ah! The demon princess's lieutenant!" Declared Chiharu as she pointed at this new arrival. "I knew it! Rei said you was an angle, but she is wrong. You are a fallen angle. Tempted away from the straight an narrow path god, but this _evil_. And this are your lair where you build your evil army to take over the world!"

"No" Said this pink haired fallen with a deadpan as her boss fell to the ground laughing "There is no evil lairs, no fallen angles neither."

"But!"

"No demons neither, they don't exist." Rebuffed the pink haired not fallen angle. Her deadpanned stare pieced Chiharu, and her resolve began to crumble at the overwhelming willpower inside her opponent.

"but..." She tried weakly.

"No buts."

"Ugh!"

"That is not a word"

"It's the sound of be being wounded by your words" Explained Chiharu.

"..."

"If I am not here so you people can take revenge for how I defeated the lieutenant Maid, then why am I here?" Asked Chiharu curiously with her one eye bright blue, the other covered by an bandage as usual.

"Well I don't know, but I think if Hisa could pull herself together you may get an answer." Answered this girl. "I just come outside because I heard someone yelling nonsenses."

Hisa had pulled herself together and was no longer laughing, she did have a mighty amused smile on her face though. "Well let be present myself first. I am Takei Hisa, you may call me Hisa, the student congress president and the president of the mahjong club. I won the congress president position with charisma and nothing else by the way. I pulled a few strings for you to be called over here so that we could play a few games of mahjong and maybe later join the club. I Heard from Mako you are quite good at the game"

She reached out her hand and a charming smile on her lips. Chiharu could help but think that maybe that the devil itself was in the middle of making a deal with her.

"Do want to play a few games inside?"


End file.
